1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for chamfering edges and corners of substrates of the type used in electronic applications.
2. Background of the Invention
There has been a long felt need to provide a high-volume, low-cost, high-speed method for handling, chamfering, and cleaning unfired substrates of the type which are used in electronic applications, for example, to produce multi-layer ceramic structures typically used to make single chip modules (SCM) or multi-chip modules (MCM). These substrates may be made from ceramic or composite ceramic/polymer materials. Such substrates are generally planar and square in top plan view, with a thickness substantially less than the length and width dimensions. The edges are initially produced with approximately vertical, square edges as seen in side elevational view. The industry standard for many substrates requires the finished substrate to have eight edge chamfers (four on the top and four on the bottom) as seen in side elevational view and four corner chamfers as seen in top plan view. It would be desirable to have a tool able to apply all twelve chamfers and clean the substrate within one load/unload cycle. Further, soft ceramic/polymer composites used for substrates are vulnerable to edge delamination in multilayer packages, embedded ceramic debris, self-contamination, surface metallurgy damage, and scratching. Therefore, it is desirable not only to protect the substrate from damage, but also to clean any self-generated contamination.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for chamfering and cleaning substrates of the type used for electronic applications.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for chamfering substrates of the type used for electronic applications whereby multiple chamfering operations are completed in one load/unload cycle.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for chamfering and cleaning substrates of the type used for electronic applications whereby chamfering debris is also cleaned within one load/unload cycle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for chamfering substrates of the type described above which utilizes conventional cutting inserts.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.